


Times he saves her

by Lea12



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12





	1. First time he saves her

First time he saves her, he sees her trying to jump.  
"Try jumping from the back. I assume it would be easier."  
"Go to hell."  
"Just trying to help."  
"Right. My knight in the shining armour."  
"Why do you want to jump?"  
"I came here to die. I will not be dying from the hand of others, so I have to do it myself."  
"Why do you want to die?"  
"I have done horrible things. I left my brother alone. I do not deserve to live."  
"You could've done it in Amity. Why come and do it in Dauntless?"  
"So my brother could not see me. To save him from pain."  
"And he won't be in pain after we tell him you committed suicide?"  
She feels a tear on cheek. "He deserves so much better then me and the life he has. He is such a pure soul, and I ruined it."  
"How did you ruin it?"  
"I can't bring myself to say it. I don't feel anything."  
"Not even grief?"  
"Nothing."  
He takes her arm, drags her to his apartment and puts her on his bed. He takes off his jacket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Helping you. I saved you."  
"You want me to sleep with you to show you my gratitude?"  
"I don't want to sleep with you, Initiate."  
"Lena. My name is Lena."  
"I don't care."  
"Why save me then? Why bring me here?"  
He gives her a glass of water. "Drink. Then we'll talk."  
She drinks it and gives him an empty glass. "Thank you."  
He puts it on the table. "Why do you think you don't feel anthying?"  
"Because I don't."  
He laughs. "Everyone feels something. Either pain, fear, misery."  
He grabs her by the neck. She tries to get away from his grasp, but he is too strong.  
"This is your plan? You saved me so you can kill me yourself?"  
He laughs. "Tell me how you feel, knowing you will never see your brother again, that he will grow up thinking his sister abandoned him. Knowing I decide about your life, whethever you live or not."  
Tears start rolling on her cheek while she gasps for air. "Helpless. Sad."  
He lets go of her neck and she falls on the bed. "See, you do feel something. It might not be hapiness, but it's something."  
"Go to hell."  
"Is that a way to talk to your Leader, Initiate?" He says with a smirk on his face.  
"Lena."  
She gets up from his bed and walks to the door. He blocks her.  
"Who said you can leave, Initiate?"  
"You showed me I had feelings, you can let me go now. Thank you for your help."  
He pushes her against the door and takes off a strand of her hair from her face. She moves her head the other way.  
"You don't like to be touched, do you?"  
"No."  
He continues to play with her hair.  
"Why?"  
"I just don't. Never did."  
"How do you feel now?"  
"Seriously? We are playing this game again? Disgusted. I feel disgusted."  
"What happened to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who hurt you?"  
"No one. I just... don't like when people touch me, thats all."  
"Right."  
Eric takes gets closer to her, his lips close to hers, and she hears the door open.  
"Goodbye, Eric." She leaves.


	2. Second time he saves her

Second time saves her, he does it unknowingly, while she is having a panic attack. It is late, everyone is sleeping, and she wakes him up, crying and breathing heavily.  
"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I had no one to go to."  
He gets up, confused. "What happened?"  
"I wanted to do it again, but... couldn't. I went to The Chasm and I remembered what you said to me. I want to you to make me feel something again. Please, Eric."  
She cries on his shoulders and all he can do is hug her and play with her hair.  
"It'll be alright. You're safe. Calm down. You're having a panic attack. Has that happened to you before?"  
"Yeah. I had few, well more then few, back in Amity."  
"How did you calm yourself there?"  
"I counted backwards. It didn't help much, but it occupied me. I just waited until it was over."  
"Alright. Focus on my heartbeat. Holding your breath helps."  
She nods. "Do it."  
He kisses her. He surprises himself with the passion in his movement, with the feeling he has when he does it. She kisses him back.  
They break out of the kiss, gasping for air.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, it ended. Thank you. I should be going now."  
Stay. He almost says it.  
"Right. It's pretty late."  
"Yeah."  
She leaves his apartment and him, questioning why does she make him feel this way.


	3. Third time he saves her

Third time he saves her, they are at The Chasm again, and this time, she drags him into his apartment.  
"Make me feel something again. Do whatever you want, punch, kiss, anything. Please."  
He pushes her against a wall, kissing her while taking off her jacket.  
"You sure you want this?"  
"You have my verbal approval to do anything. Just please, do it."  
He kisses her again and starts grinding against her. He takes of his shirt and throws it on the floor.  
"You like that,huh? Me, so close to you? I can feel you..."  
"Don't talk, just do it."  
He takes of her shirt and starts kissing her neck,then shoulders, then her breasts leaving marks all over her. He takes of her bra and starts sucking her nipples. He hears her moan and smirks. He unbottons her jeans and takes them of her. His hand trails from her breasts to her panties and goes inside it.  
"You like this?"  
"Keep going and stop talking."  
He keeps kissing her and throws his jeans on the floor.  
"Do you want to take this to the bed?  
"No. Just keep doing this."  
He throws his boxers and her panties and lifts her up. She feels something large go inside her and she gasps.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. "  
"I'll go easy, don't worry."  
"Don't go easy."  
He kisses her and thrusts into her until they both come. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.  
"Thank you." She starts gathering her clothes and putting them on.  
"Yeah, sure. Anytime. I assume this isn't your first time using..."  
"No. Goodbye."


	4. Fourth time he saves her

Fourth time he saves her, he finds her on his bed.  
"The first time I had sex with someone, it was with my friend. I loved him. I always will. I wanted it to be with him, because he was meant to choose Dauntless, and I was meant to stay in Amity. It ended being opposite."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Second time, it was with a Dauntless Leader. I liked him. I needed to calm down, and he seemed like a guy who could give me what I wanted. What did you get on the Aptitude test? Just Dauntless or something else too?"  
"What kind of question is that? You think I'm Divergent?"  
"Just answer the question, Eric."  
"Dauntless."  
"What are your feelings for me?"  
"I like you. Why?"  
"I got Amity, Dauntless and Candor. Funny, I always thought of myself more as Erudite. I was never really kind, or brave or truthful. But, I guess I don't know myself that well. You hate those who are Divergent. Do you hate me, Eric?"  
"You're one of them? Why are you telling me this?"  
"So you have time to think whether you'll kill me or not when the time comes."  
She kisses him on the cheek and leaves him. He could've killed her that day. But he couldn't.


	5. Fifth time he doesn't save her

Fifth time he had a chance to save her, but didn't. He could've killed the other Dauntless soldiers, take her to safety, but didn't.  
He shoots her himself.  
I'm sorry.  
She looks at him, pain and betrayal in her eyes.


End file.
